


Lavender and Honey

by PanicFOB



Series: Skywalkin' [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: Your boyfriend tries to keep you calm during the stressful week of having your parents stay with you for Christmas. This takes place after my Skywalkin' series.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Skywalkin' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Lavender and Honey

“Well isn’t this the cutest little place,” your mother said when you led your parents through the living room. But her chin was jutted up high in the air, and her nose was a bit crinkled. Not even Sebastian’s fancy movie star-priced flat seemed to be impressive enough for her.

“It’s a bit small for children, I’d say,” she went on.

You closed your eyes and repeated a mantra of “She’s your mother, you can’t kill her,” five times silently in your head.

“Mom, that’s not even up for discussion at the moment. This place is the perfect size for just Seb and me. We’ve got two extra rooms, which is plenty for having such lovely guests as yourself. We don’t need anything more.”

She didn’t seem to be paying you any attention, however. Her gaze fell on the tree that you and Sebastian had spent a fun evening putting up together. “You’re still holding onto those ghastly handmaid ornaments? They clash terribly with the rest of the Christmas decorations.”

You glanced at your father, pleading for him to help restrain his wife and her constant scrutiny.

“Dear, we’re both exhausted from the flight. What do you say we take a nap before Tyler and Clarke arrive for dinner tonight?”

“Yes, fine. Which room will we be staying in, Y/N?”

You gladly showed them to the guest room at the front of the hallway, furthest away from you and Seb’s master bedroom. “There’s an adjoining private bathroom, and it should be stocked with clean towels if you need a shower.”

Your father pulled you in for a quick hug and kiss to your forehead. “Thank you, daughter dearest. We’ll set an alarm to be ready for dinner by the time your brother arrives.”

“Sounds good. Sleep tight, dad.”

***  
Sebastian was in the middle of some local press for a movie of his that was coming out soon, so he wouldn’t be returning to the apartment until around the same time that Tyler was set to arrive. You busied yourself by re-cleaning the already pristine surfaces, double-checking the state of the pies you and Seb had baked yesterday, and testing the temperature of the ham slow-cooking in the bottom oven. Grey Wind followed you wherever you went, watching carefully for any crumbs that he might get his paws on. You had plenty of time to rest before dinner, but your body and mind were restless. Your nitpicking mother made you this way.

And she would be here for nearly a week. It was all too much. You loved your family, but sometimes, it seemed that you all got along much better from separate sides of the country, and it was your mother that always caused the most drama.

Sebastian made it home around four. He walked into the kitchen to find you maniacally mashing a bowl of potatoes. He said a quick “I love you,” which he punctuated with a deep kiss, and then he was off to the bedroom to grab a shower.

When the doorbell rang a little while later, you greeted Tyler and Clarke with a relieved smile. “Thank god you’re here. Mom is in one of her ‘high and mighty’ moods today, and I don’t think I could survive dinner without the two of you,” you let out all at once as you made to grab some of their bags from them.

You led them to the other guest room, the one closer to your own room, and after they followed you in, you shut the door and flopped down on top of the duvet. “Please put me out of my misery already, Tyler.”

“I don’t think Sebastian would be very happy if you weren’t around anymore.”

“Who said anything about me not being around? I meant get rid of her.”

Clarke let out a humorous snort. “I think you’re being a little overdramatic, darling.”

“She made a look of disgust as soon as she walked into our apartment. Can you believe that?”

“Sadly, yes,” said Tyler.

***  
Dinner was going smoothly until your mother brought up the topic of marriage and children once again. It was one thing to say it to you, but it was a whole other level of ridiculous for her to say it directly to your boyfriend.

“Have you been ring shopping lately, Sebastian?”

He’d been right in the middle of chewing a large piece of ham when she asked it, and for a moment you thought you were going to have to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him. Before he could swallow his food and answer, you gave your mother your meanest glare. “We only just moved in together, Mom. If you don’t drop this line of questioning I will make sure not to invite you to my wedding if ever there is one.”

She merely rolled her eyes as if you had been the one out of line.

***  
When it was one in the morning and you still had not slept a wink, you climbed out of bed, careful not to wake a snoring Seb, and you crept down the hallway to the icebox. You pulled the door open and moved some items out of the way until you found the pint of frozen goodness you had been searching for.

It was after you were three-quarters of the way through the carton of ice cream that Sebastian wrapped his arms around you from behind. “When the fuck did we get ice cream?” he whispered.

“It’s my secret stash,” you admitted. He looked offended that you’d keep such a secret from him.

“Wait, is that… Lavender and Honey flavored? That sounds revolting.”

“It’s delicious. Try some,” you told him as you held out a large spoonful in the direction of his mouth.

“No way,” he protested.

“Look, just try it once. That’s all I’m asking!”

“Oh, all right.” He pulled the spoon into his mouth and a thoughtful look swept over his face.

“Well?”

“Not as bad as I was expecting.”

“Told you so…” You let out a tired sigh. “How am I gonna make it through so many days in the same house with her, Seb?”

“Same way you do every year, my love, only this time you’ll have me to comfort you.”

You kissed him softly with your icy lips. “You know, this ice cream reminds me of you,” you told him.

He let out a quiet laugh. “How so?”

“You’re calming like lavender and sweet like honey. You keep me sane, Seb.”

“As do you for me, love. Come on, let’s put this pint away and get back to bed.”


End file.
